Counter
, Counter |name =Contre (FRE) Contrattacco (ITA) |firstseen =''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' |effect =Inflict damage back to the enemy when the user is attacked }} Counter is a skill that debuted in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Overview Tellius Saga In Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, Counter has an activation rate based on the user's Skill stat. If it activates, it will inflict half the damage the user received back at the attacker, regardless if they are adjacent to them or attacking from a distance. It is a starting skill of Titania and can be learned via a Counter Scroll. Awakening In Awakening, Counter will always activate whenever the user receives non-lethal damage from an adjacent attack. Upon taking non-lethal damage, the user will automatically inflict the full damage received from the attack back at the attacker. Counter will not activate if the user is hit by Dual Strike. It is learned by Warriors when they reach level 15. In hard mode or up, enemy units may come equipped with Counter. Fates In Fates, Counter will only activate whenever the user is attacked by an enemy during the enemy's turn, but it will still always activate upon-receiving non-lethal damage dealt by an adjacent enemy and will inflict the full damage received by the attack. It is learned by Oni Chieftains at Level 15. There is also a variant of this skill called Countermagic, which reflects magic damage instead and does not need to be adjacent to the opponent. Stats ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn ''Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Non-Canon Appearances Counter is the down special move of Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucina, and Corrin in the ''Super Smash Bros. series. In all of its versions, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucina, and Corrin all take a defensive stance and will flash white or blue for a few seconds. If any opponents hit them while they are in their defensive stance, they will quickly counterattack and nullify all damage they would have received. The amount of damage dealt differs between characters and games. They can nullify projectiles with this move, but they will cause explosive items to detonate such as Link's Bombs or an explosive Crate, dealing damage to them anyway. (The only exception to this rule is Corrin, who dodges the items instead of detonating them.) ''Super Smash Bros. Melee Marth's counter deals a maximum of 7% damage depending on the intensity of the move he is countering. Marth's counter is much quicker to start up and lasts longer, but the damage is low. Roy reflects 1.5x the amount of damage he would have received. Roy's is much slower to start up and does not last long, but the damage output is much higher. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Marth's counter now reflects 1.1x the amount of damage he would have received with a minimum of 8%. Marth's counter starts up quicker than Ike's counter, but is left vulnerable slightly after his Counter ends. Ike's counter reflects 1.2x the amount of damage he would have received with a minimum of 10%. Ike's start up leaves him vulnerable, but lasts longer and has a shorter recovery window compared to Marth. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U In ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, five of the six Fire Emblem characters have Counters, and also have two custom versions of their one. Marth's counter now reflects 1.2x the amount he would have received but still with a minimum of 8%. Ike's counter executes slightly faster than it was in Brawl. Marth and Lucina's first Custom counter is Easy Counter which has an expanded hit window but deals 0.7x damage with a minimum of 4%. Iai Counter starts up faster and has higher knockback but has a smaller counter window. It reflects 1.4x the damage. Ike's Paralyzing Counter paralyzes the enemy instead of damaging them, allowing Ike to combo them during the stun, but does 1% and has a far smaller window. Smash Counter's hit starts up much slower than his standard Counter but deals 1.5x the damage he would have received with a minimum of 15%. Roy has his normal counter from Melee and does not have any variations to his Counter due to him being a DLC character. His Counter has been slightly nerfed and only reflects 1.35x damage. Corrin also has a counter as their Down-Special, named Counter Surge. Unlike the other Fire Emblem fighters, Counter Surge hits both sides and Corrin outright dodges the attack instead of nullifying it, making it so that other fighters will get hit by the dodged attack. Corrin uses their Dragon Fang skill to transform into a dragon to attack. This move does 1.2x the damage dealt by the opponent to both sides of Corrin, and launches opponents vertically instead of horizontally, making it the third-strongest counter in the game. (behind Shulk's Vision and Roy's counter.) Like Roy, Corrin lacks variations to their Counter due to being a DLC character.